


A different direction

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Zuko and Sokka find themselves going a different way then they thought they would
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A different direction

It had been a little bit sense the invasion on the eclipse failed and Zuko had joined the group. Everyone still found it a bit odd that they where working together now but slowly that feeling was going away. The moon was rising high into the sky that night as Sokka kept watch for everyone else so they could sleep.

Sokka yawned as they watched the sky for a moment trying to bring his thoughts together. The process was interrupted however as Sokka felt a tap on his shoulder. Surprised Sokka spins around flailing and ready for a fight only to see his sister Katara standing there. “Oh yeah, it was your turn next wasnt it.” Sokka said quietly.

Katara nods saying with some concern, “Get some rest, you could really use it.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed in agreement. Katara look up his position near Appa as he walked towards where everyone was sleeping.

Sokka decides to walk past all them however and go into the half of the air temple. Sighing Sokka just wanted to figure out what everything going on in his head meant. He had felt a lack of clarity ever sense the invasion plans fell apart and he knew that getting better for the team was paramount.

Restlessly Zuko got himself out of the bed he was sleeping on in his own room sense sleeping with the others wouldn’t work yet due to residual doubts. Shaking his head he decided that sleeping was not happening anytime soon and opened the door to get some fresh air. After a little bit of walking he turned a corner only to find himself face to face with Sokka. “Hey, you couldn’t sleep either?” Zuko asked very matter a factly.

After taking a moment to think about it Sokka responded quietly, “All right, maybe talking to someone new might help. You have a spot in mind to talk privately?” Sokka clearly didn’t want to be overheard as he glanced over his shoulder. The quiet of the night echoing throughout the halls of this ancient temple.

“Lets just go back to my room, no one seems to want to bother me in there anyway so that should give up privacy.” Zuko said with a flat tone. Thinking to himself Zuko thought this would be a great opportunity to practice helping others emotionally. Zuko thought to himself, “Uncle, I hope I have learned well from you.”

They reach the room without incident Zuko closing the door behind the pair. “So uh not much in here” A slight pause happens as Zuko trys to figure out where to sit them. “I guess we both sit on the bed?” Zuko asks a little nervous about the arrangement. Trying his best to not show any awkwardness in the increasingly awkward situation.

Sokka takes it in stride and sits down saying with a smile, “Yeah, we both best share the best surface to sit on here.” Sokka smiled a bit to Zuko who doesn’t really react that much but to sit down next to him. Trying to break the tension with a joke Sokka said, “Hey its just two guys in here, no ones gonna talk!”

Zuko decides to respond dryly, “They dont know we are here, no way anyone’s talking either way.” Shrugging Zuko continues to say, “So whats on your mind, clearly something up with how often your pacing around the last few nights.” It hadn’t been very hard for Zuko to notice given his room was actually connected to the halls Sokka used.

Sokka sighed taking a moment to work himself up to talk more about this. “You know that whole invasion plan? It was my idea, and it went so badly.” Sokka says having to take a break to compose himself. “Sense that happened its been causing me to question.. well a lot of things really.” Sokka says with a sad laugh. Not continuing to talk for the moment feeling like he wanted to hear what Zuko has to say.

For the first moment Zuko could not think of anything to say, so he decided to think of what uncle Iroh would say. After he comes up with something close Zuko says almost in Irohs voice, “Sokka, failure is like when your tea does not come out quite right, the next cup will always be better.” The silence that fills the room after this is deafening. 

It took several moments for Sokka to think of any sort of response. “Where you imitating someone’s stand up or something?” Sokka asked completely seriously. Turning to look directly at Zuko to try to gauge the reaction.

Zuko sighed heavily and put his hand over his face, “I was trying to say what my uncle might, he always knew the right thing to say. I’m not quite used to being good yet” Zuko felt like he could curl up into his own body until it disappeared due to its infinitesimally small size from how far in they would go. Zuko quickly tried to think of something else to say to make up for his terrible Iroh quote attempt.

Sokka quickly said, “hey its cool, whats your uncle like?” Sokka thought it was probably that fat old guy that had always fallowed the former prince around but didnt want to make things even more awkward so kept it simple. A part of him wanting to place his hand over Zukos despite not knowing why.

Zuko pounces on this opportunity to change the tone, “He is a really wise man, more of a father to me then my father ever was... and last time i saw him i basically stabbed him in the back.” Zuko now realizing that might have not been the right direction to go. He was trying to help Sokka not the other way around.

Sokka laughs a little, “Guess we both have made stupid mistakes lately eh?” Mentally Sokka went back over all the things they felt like they had made mistakes in such finding Anng. Sokka felt really uncomfortable with how many things he found.

Zuko answered without looking at Sokka, “The only real flaw in your invasion plan was assuming the fire nation wasnt aware of the effects of a eclipse. Otherwise it was a really good plan.” Zuko then glanced over at Sokka and he could see the worry all over the water tribe warriors face. Thinking back into his own past and advice from Iroh Zuko tried to think of what to do before suddenly an idea came to him.

Sokka did not expect the feeling of Zuko hugging him to come but yet here it was. “Uh Zuko what are you doing?” Sokka asked more bemused the anything. Instinctively placing his hands upon the arms wrapped around him.

Zuko simply responded, “I rember this is what you do to help people feel better.” He held onto Sokka wanting to let the surprise to pass and the emotional healing effects to set in so to speak. Hoping that physical gestures like this could replace what he felt was often awkward good guy speaking.

Simply shrugging Sokka decided to keep talking, “With everything thats happened I’ve started to question well everything really, I guess I’m trying to search for a reason why we had to lose that battle because the logical one doesn’t feel real.” He had to laugh a little about how childish that sounded even though it was the truth. Sokka just wanted to do something other then planning right now.

Laughing the prince responded with a slight ramble, “I know how that can be, sometimes what really happens feels the least real, how did Azula get back into my head like that.” Zuko was finding that trying to help Sokka was causing his own problems to spill out as well. He was starting to wonder if this was doing it wrong or a natural part of the process of helping.

“She offered you what you had always said you wanted dude, it may have been the wrong choice but i cant imagine resisting would have been easy.” Sokka said feeling like he was starting to understand Zuko more. This company was a lot better then he had initially hoped giving Sokka a bit of a smile. “What matters most is that you did the right thing in the end.” Sokka continued.

“You know its nice being able to talk like this.” Zuko said with a hint of nostalgia. “I don’t think I’ve got to have a conversation like this sense my mother disappeared.” The former prince elaborated. He took a deep breath just to enjoy the moment.

Thinking of something funny Sokka reminisced, “Rember how the first time we met you kicked me off your boarding walk twice? Who’d have thought you’d eventually join us then.” Sokka had to laugh about how some things had changed for the better. “You know you being here sorta is a sign that we can do this, sense even you managed to become good.” Sokka said trying to be complimentary.

The former prince nodded, “It would probably be best to think about it that way, we need good news right now.” Zuko felt like the positive energy might be a help to the whole team. A thought then crossed his mind but he wasn’t sure if asking would make things more awkward again.

The water tribe warrior then says, “This has been a pretty long hug,” As Zuko goes to stop he quickly elaborates, “I didn’t tell you to stop.” Sokka then mentally tries to figure out why he was so quick to tell him not to stop.

Zuko hadnt stoped himself cause he was enjoying it though hadn’t consciously realized it till Sokka had asked him to stop. After reestablishing the hug he had started to wonder if this water tribe boy had been enjoying it too. “So uh... did you have anything else on your mind?” The fire bender slowly asked.

“Well I’m not sure really, i just kinda want to stay like this for a while.” Sokka answered honestly. Even he wasn’t sure why, but this felt like the right thing to do for some reason. This scene just fit so well to him emotionally.

Zuko wasnt sure of the right thing to say at first. His mind was seeming to come up blank. Eventually they settled upon, “Are you uh... feeling any better?”

Sokka just nods at first his mind moving nowhere yet going a million miles per hour. “I think so yeah, I’d like to lay down though, you can join me if you want.” He said just saying whatever came to mind first sense logic couldn’t seem to penetrate this. Slowly the water tribe boy lowered himself backwards and was surprised to find Zuko joining him.

Zuko wasnt sure why he was doing this, but it felt right to him. “This is” After a long pause he finished with a genuine, “nice.” Scooting a bit he and Sokka eventually evened out so neither of them where hanging off the sleeping apparatus. He kept silent not sure where to go next. 

Making a snap decision Sokka twists himself into a position where hes more facing Zuko. “Hope you don’t mind, its more comfortable like this.” Sokka nervously states. Now fully in wing it mode he was curious to see where this would all lead.

Shifting to match Sokkas facing him Zuko just stared for a moment. He was reminded of something back at the capital and thought that couldn’t be right. Then another part of his mind asked if this was part of the reason he was so mad at himself during that time back home.

Sokka squirmed a bit as he tried to process the way he was feeling. “Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?” Sokka asked half jokingly. Trying his best to defuse the tension in the air as it kept building.

They both lay there silently the tension building to a boiling point. The eyes of the two completely locked onto each other neither sure what to do next. It was only as Sokka opened his mouth to try to say anything that something happened.

Upon seeing Sokkas lips moving something clicked inside Zukos head. He quickly moved forward and kisses the water tribe boy right on the lips. He felt pleasantly happy when Sokka did not reject the kiss at all. It lasted for longer then anyone would expect but eventually it had to break.

Sokka of course spoke first, “So uh... wow, that was a, well, a thing” Blushing now very firmly forming upon his cheeks. As he said this Sokka subconsciously wrapped his arms around Zuko.

Zuko had stunned silence for the first while after Sokka spoke processing what had just transpired at the speed of a snail. Eventually though he did respond, “Thats the best one I’ve ever had.” The only thing he thought to do was compare which wasn’t the best idea in their mind but it was the only one there.

Sokka getting all philosophical says slowly, “I wonder if these feels where there all along and just buried.” As the sentence leaves their mouth he slowly tightens his grip upon Zuko. The warmth shared between the two was causing the water tribe member to slowly relax more then they had in a long time.

“You can stay here as long as you like.” Zuko says trying to sound warm. He also did not want Sokka to leave but preferred to word it more as their choice. The former prince did not want to feel overbearing about this new discovery.

Sokka nods, “That sounds like a good idea, I could use something like this.” They finally allow themselves to fully relax and just go with the flow of this new idea. It was an idea that Sokka felt would last for a long long time as the night continued to grow long.


End file.
